


love me harder

by roguerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie
Summary: “Don’t you want to fill me up?”(In which Sugawara Koushi gets what he's asking for.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated E for “Emi is going straight to hell.” Oops. Please read the tags (I am begging you). 
> 
> Big thank you to BEE, who encouraged me many months ago to write what I wanted and to not worry so much! ♥

He’s surveying the apple display in the produce section when Koushi feels a small hand tug on his sleeve. When he looks down, he sees that the hand is attached to a trembling arm, further attached to a trembling child. The boy is no older than four or five years old, and his big brown eyes are swimming with barely-unshed tears. He tugs at Koushi’s sleeve again and whimpers wordlessly.

Koushi drops down into a crouch to put himself closer to eye level with the little boy, smiling gently at him. 

“Hey, buddy,” he says softly. “Did you lose your mom somewhere in here?”

The boy nods, bottom lip trembling dangerously. Koushi lifts his gaze and scans the rest of the produce section. There are no other adults in the area besides Daichi, who is exactly where Koushi left him several minutes ago: critically examining two (very, very similar) cabbages for use in tonight’s stir fry. Koushi grins a little despite himself. It’s no surprise that the boy has chosen him over Daichi; children instinctively gravitate toward omegas. They smell safe. Not that alphas are unsafe, but their scents are generally less welcoming. Koushi looks back at the small child in front of him.

“That’s alright, we’ll definitely find her. My name is Koushi - what’s your name?”

“Yuuta,” the boy whispers. He sniffles, looks down at his shoes, and promptly bursts into tears.

“Oh, honey,” Koushi murmurs, reaching for him without a second thought to wrap him in a tight hug. Yuuta buries his face in Koushi’s collar and tangles his arms around his neck, tiny body racked with silent sobs. Koushi straightens up, lifting Yuuta with him, and makes a beeline directly for Daichi. He stops next to him and clears his throat.

“Daichi.” Koushi is surprised by the calmness of his voice; his protective instincts are in overdrive.

“Hmm,” Daichi replies, turning each cabbage this way and that.

“Daichi,” Koushi repeats, exasperation creeping in.

Daichi turns to him then, probably prepared to launch into a defense of his cabbage selection process, and notices Yuuta, who is still snuffling pitifully into Koushi’s neck. Both of Daichi’s eyebrows, thick and expressive, shoot up.

“This is Yuuta,” Koushi says significantly. “Yuuta, this is Daichi.”

Yuuta takes a great, shuddering breath and turns his head minutely to gaze at Daichi with one red, tear-filled eye. Daichi smiles at him, and Koushi feels the small boy relax a little in his arms.

“Hey, Yuuta. We’ll find your parents, no worries,” Daichi says in his most reassuring voice, reading the situation perfectly. It reminds Koushi of Daichi’s captain voice; even ten years later, it still pops out occasionally. 

Daichi reaches out and ruffles Yuuta’s fine brown hair gently. After a moment, Yuuta turns fully in Koushi’s arms and reaches for Daichi with both hands. Koushi passes him off easily, and they maneuver until Yuuta is clinging to Daichi’s back as Daichi supports his legs. He doesn’t seem to be in danger of crying anymore and in fact appears to be enjoying himself and his new vantage point as they start to walk toward the customer service kiosk. Koushi can’t help his smile; Daichi comforting a small child would improve anyone’s mood, but it’s more than that for him. It’s like a window into their future. They’re only 26, fresh out into the world after university and too young for children, but it won’t always be this way. Daichi’s enjoyment in taking care of Yuuta is obvious and infectious. It’s not difficult for Koushi to imagine a different child ( _their child_ ) clinging to Daichi and laughing, and the thought pleases Koushi in more ways than one.

He tries to think about something else ( _cabbages cabbages cabbages_ ), but his scent gives him away. Daichi turns wide eyes on him, blinks, and then shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it.

Koushi smirks.

“Kou-nii,” Yuuta says suddenly.

“Hmmm?” Koushi answers, turning his head slightly to look at the small boy as they walk.

“Are you and Dai-nii mates?”

Koushi lets out a startled laugh, and Daichi shakes his head again with a smile. Kids sure don’t miss much. 

“We are,” Koushi confirms, immediately making an effort to suppress his scent.

“That’s nice,” Yuuta says simply. Koushi breathes a small sigh of relief.

By the time they reach the customer service kiosk, Yuuta is smiling and chattering away about his older sister, the family cat, and his bug collecting hobby. He requires hardly any input from Koushi or Daichi other than smiles and the occasional nod. At the kiosk they find a nervous-looking woman pacing the length of the counter; she doesn’t even notice them until Yuuta cries, “Mama!” in a voice of joyous relief. She rushes over to them and starts to cry as Daichi hands Yuuta to her.

“Oh, Yuuta,” she says, pressing him into a tight hug; Koushi is warmed by the sight. Several moments later when the woman deems Yuuta sufficiently fretted over, she looks up at the two of them gratefully.

“Thank you both so much,” she says, eyes still bright with tears.

“Of course,” Daichi says. Koushi nods.

“Yuuta is very well behaved. It was the least we could do,” he adds.

His mother beams at them, obviously pleased by the compliment. “Do you have children?” she asks. Yuuta peers up at them at the question, intrigued.

“Not yet,” Koushi says. “Someday.” He smiles at both of them and then at Daichi, who nods.

“Well,” the woman says, “you’ll be great parents. I can just feel it.” She smiles at them again and then looks down at Yuuta. “Now, Yuu-kun, let’s finish shopping and go home! Did you thank your friends?”

Yuuta shakes his head slowly. Holding onto his mother’s leg and staring at the ground, he mumbles, “Thank you, Kou-nii, Dai-nii.” Koushi can feel how charmed Daichi is without even looking at him, and he's not exactly immune, either.

“Anytime, Yuuta. Nice to meet you, see you!” Koushi says.

“See you!” Daichi echoes. They watch Yuuta and his mother go until they’re left standing at the kiosk alone.

“Koushi,” Daichi says, and his voice sounds strange. “Let’s go home.” Koushi studies his face, but he looks calm as can be.

“Alright,” he agrees. They buy their groceries, just a bag’s worth of stir fry essentials, and begin the walk home in relative silence. After a few minutes, Koushi starts to notice Daichi has picked up his pace and is walking swiftly and with purpose toward their apartment. His scent is changing; it’s not overwhelming, but his desire is almost palpable. Understanding and adrenaline rush through Koushi, his own scent starting to change in response to Daichi’s arousal. He sincerely hopes that they don’t encounter any of their neighbors right now, since their intentions couldn’t be any more plain if they tried.

When they reach their apartment door, Daichi fumbles with his keys in the lock and actually _growls_ in frustration. Torn between amusement and almost desperate desire, Koushi reaches out and lays a calming hand over Daichi’s, turning the key until the door unlocks with a quick click. They step over the threshold, and Koushi barely has enough time to set the groceries down before Daichi is on him, crowding him against the door. He kisses Koushi without preamble, at once both fierce and unbearably gentle. Koushi’s arms fly up and wind around Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him close so Koushi can arch up against him when Daichi licks into his mouth.

Daichi tangles one hand in Koushi’s hair, using it to pull his head back so he can press a line of biting kisses up Koushi’s neck. Koushi’s answering moan turns into a cry when Daichi puts his mouth over one of his scent glands and just _sucks_. Daichi insinuates a leg between Koushi’s thighs and gets both of his hands on Koushi’s ass, gripping him tightly. Koushi ruts his hips forward shamelessly, not caring at all about how embarrassing this probably looks.

“Daichi,” he whines, chest heaving. Their hands bump together as they both reach for Koushi’s belt buckle, but together they manage to get his dark jeans unzipped. Daichi slides his hands down Koushi’s back and over the swell of his ass, kneading and then pulling his cheeks apart with a groan. Koushi writhes at the feeling and the knowledge that Daichi is about to discover how slick he already is (and has been for a while). Sure enough, Daichi starts to press his fingers closer to Koushi’s entrance but stops short when he feels the slippery wetness there.

“ _Fuck_ , Koushi,” Daichi grinds out. He rubs a finger against the puckered skin, just slow enough to be teasing. “You’re already like this…”

Koushi’s cheeks heat as he turns his face into Daichi’s shoulder. “It’s your fault,” he mutters, breathing in deeply. Daichi’s scent is always a comfort, but right now it’s intoxicating, mixing with his own scent and driving his blood madly through his veins. “Besides, you’re one to talk.” He pulls back and mock-glares at Daichi.

“Seeing you with that kid,” Daichi rasps, “fuck, Koushi, I want that so _bad_.”

“I know,” Koushi whispers, meeting Daichi’s eyes. “Me too.” He kisses Daichi desperately, hoping Daichi can feel the intensity of his want but also his patience and hope for their future; they don’t have to rush.

Daichi starts to ease Koushi’s jeans and boxers down, and Koushi lets him, stepping out of them when they drop to the floor and flinging his shirt off to join them. Daichi kisses across his jaw and then murmurs, “Turn around.” Shuddering with anticipation, Koushi obeys, pressing his forearms against the door. Daichi’s hands are everywhere, skating across his chest, up and down his sides until Koushi is shaking with want. Daichi doesn’t touch his cock, but he holds Koushi’s hips as he starts to kiss down his spine, slow and open-mouthed. When he reaches the top of Koushi’s ass, he draws back for a moment and then leans in to kiss at Koushi’s entrance, slick and desperate.

“ _Daichi_ ,” Koushi breathes out, stunned and scandalized. He fists his hand in Daichi’s hair, holding him in place even though Daichi doesn’t seem to have any intention of moving away. Daichi groans against him and then flicks his tongue against the puckered skin, and when Koushi moans his enthusiastic agreement and arches his back for more, Daichi gives, licking into Koushi with abandon. It’s embarrassing, but it’s so _good_ ; Koushi’s hips move on their own accord, pressing back into Daichi’s face as he cries out, again and again as Daichi thrusts in deeper. Daichi is moaning, too, and his scent is wild with desire and gratification at pleasing his mate. It’s so good that Koushi almost can’t stand it; his cock, still untouched, is leaking profusely at the tip. Soon it’s going to be _too_ much, and Koushi doesn’t want it to be over so soon. He tugs at Daichi’s hair as gently as he can manage, panting against the door.

“Daichi,” he says, “need more.” He hopes that it’s enough to make Daichi understand. 

Daichi hums and pulls back - and then, sealing his mouth over Koushi’s hole, sucks greedily, like his life depends on it and he could never get enough. Koushi shouts, knees buckling at the sensation, but Daichi is there, grabbing him under his arms so he doesn’t fall. Koushi turns in Daichi’s embrace and kisses him, deep and filthy, tasting himself on Daichi’s tongue. Daichi groans into his mouth and bends slightly; before Koushi even knows what’s happening, he’s being carried to their room like a new bride and deposited on the bed.

Koushi watches as Daichi practically rips his own clothes off. He admires the familiar cut of muscles as he lets his gaze fall to Daichi’s cock, which he admires in a different way, practically aching to feel it inside him. When he looks up, Daichi is staring at him, eyes burning. 

“Come here, Daichi,” he says. He splays his legs in invitation, feeling an illicit thrill when Daichi’s eyes drop to where he’s slick and ready. “Don’t you want to fill me up?” Koushi leaves it at that, knowing Daichi will fill in the blanks with his meaning. Just because they aren’t ready for children now doesn’t mean they can’t have fun pretending to make them, right? 

Daichi’s cheeks flame but his eyes darken, pupils blown wide, and he crawls towards Koushi on the bed. Koushi grabs his legs under his knees and pulls them up, putting himself on full display, but when Daichi reaches him, he hovers over Koushi as if trying to make up his mind. Just when Koushi’s about to ask, Daichi taps his fingers against the outside of his hip.

“On your knees,” he says, and now it’s Koushi’s turn to blush. Daichi is rarely so forward, so he scrambles to comply, rolling over and then propping himself back up. Daichi puts his hands on either side of Koushi’s hips and guides them back until he’s close enough that Daichi can rub his cock against his entrance. It’s hard and it’s hot and Koushi wants it _right now_.

“You want my fingers?” Daichi asks, tone casual but a touch breathless. Koushi shakes his head vigorously.

“Want your cock, now,” he grinds out, practically salivating at the thought of Daichi opening him up like that, just his cock after only his tongue had been there.

Behind him, Daichi groans, and Koushi feels him lining himself up. He pushes forward slowly, and the stretch is glorious, excruciating, _perfect_ ; Koushi has to close his eyes, overwhelmed. Koushi opens for him, consumed by the need to feel Daichi as closely as possible. Daichi leans over him, pressing his chest along Koushi’s back and wrapping his arms around him as he starts to pull out and thrust back in, slow and steady. 

It doesn’t feel bad; nothing they do together ever does. It feels really good, and ordinarily Koushi would be happy to drown in this feeling. But today, he wants Daichi to _fuck him_ , and he wants him to do it _now_.

“C’mon, Daichi,” he pants. “Fuck me. Fill me up.” He pushes back into Daichi’s next thrust, clenching around him hard. Daichi responds with a sound halfway between a groan and a growl that’s punctuated with a quick, deep thrust, like he just can’t help himself. Koushi smiles because _this_ is exactly where he wants Daichi - he’s so close to giving in to his instincts, so close to taking Koushi like he wants to be taken. _So_ close, and Koushi knows just what will push him over the edge.

Koushi spreads his knees a little wider, balancing his own weight carefully, and slides both hands around his back. He crosses his wrists and waits, a silent offer of submission. 

A moment’s pause, and then Daichi does growl, deep and desperate. It’s a terrible sound; a small part of Koushi quakes with terror, but a bigger part crackles with glorious anticipation. He shivers as Daichi grasps his wrists in one warm hand and shoves at his shoulder with the other, until Koushi is bent forward with his cheek turned into the sheets. He can feel Daichi gazing down at him, so he arches his back and pushes back against his cock with a long moan to complete the picture: naughty omega on full display, submitting to his alpha. Daichi never asks for submission, but this is one instance where Koushi doesn’t mind offering it up to him. Especially if the reward is getting fucked through the mattress. Koushi would beg for it if Daichi wanted him to.

“Please,” Koushi whispers.

Daichi doesn’t say anything, but he makes a breathy “hmm” sound, like he’s considering it. Koushi waits, and he feels Daichi slide out of him, slowly, dragging over every nerve inside him. He stops short of pulling out completely, until just the head of his cock is still inside Koushi’s body. Koushi whines into the sheets at the feeling of being held open but not filled, his body shaking with want. He jostles his wrists impatiently, but Daichi merely tightens his grip in response.

“Daichi,” he says, voice trembling. 

“Koushi,” Daichi finally responds. He sounds vaguely amused, but his voice is deeper, throatier than usual. “You want to be filled? How much can you take?” He circles two fingers around Koushi’s entrance, slipping through the wetness gathered where his cock is splitting him open.

“All of it, everything,” Koushi sobs out. “Please, Daichi, _please_ -”

Daichi slides back in just as slowly as he left, pushes until his hips are pressed firmly against Koushi’s backside. The fullness is maddening, and it’s not enough; Koushi writhes against Daichi to let him know he needs more.

Daichi smoothes his free hand down Koushi’s spine until he reaches the nape of his neck. _The claiming mark_ , Koushi realizes, shivering. Daichi fits his hand over the faint imprint there and squeezes, and Koushi’s whole body goes slack in response to the gentle pressure. Daichi releases his neck, and Koushi can hear the slight smirk, all alpha arrogance, in his voice when he whispers, “good boy, Koushi.” This is the last thing that registers before Daichi pulls out and drives back into his body with punishing speed.

Daichi gives himself over to this type of feeling so rarely that Koushi feels like he’s been struck by lightning, shocked to his core. He chokes on a half-sob when Daichi slams home, fingers twitching helplessly in Daichi’s grasp. His nerves are on fire, blazing with need every time Daichi bottoms out inside him.

“Yeah, like that,” Koushi says, looking over his shoulder. “I’m yours, Daichi, take me-”

Daichi growls but he does it, and he takes Koushi’s body again and again, his cock driving all coherent thought from Koushi’s mind. Making love with Daichi is so good, but getting fucked like this is good, too. Being taken so forcefully, like Daichi isn’t afraid to break him, bodies moving on instinct, teeth and sweat and bruises - Koushi loves every second of it.

The force of Daichi’s thrusts is pushing him face-first into the mattress, and he grips the sheets between his teeth, struggling for the semblance of some kind of control. Then he feels Daichi’s free hand slide from his hip to his cock. He can’t help his shout, the way his body thrusts rebelliously into the touch- but he has to make Daichi understand, right now- 

“No!” 

Daichi withdraws his hand immediately, his shock palpable in the air. 

“Not-- like that,” Koushi pants. “I want...” His cheeks burn; he’s never been bold enough to ask for this before. _It’s now or never._.

“I want to come on your knot.” He wants it so badly, the sensation of being stretched and filled, so complete that he can’t escape it.

“Koushi,” Daichi says, his voice a deep and broken whine. He starts to push into Koushi again, slower this time, grinding his cock a little every time he bottoms out. Koushi knows a distraction when he feels it though. He takes a deep breath and shoves his hips back into Daichi’s, hard enough to make Daichi groan.

“Daichi,” he says, low and dangerous. “Give it to me.”

He can feel Daichi hesitating, but before he can urge him on again, Daichi is releasing his wrists and sitting back against the headboard. He pulls Koushi with him so they’re pressed together, chest to back, and holds Koushi’s hips down until he’s squirming and gasping. The new position has driven Daichi in deep, and Koushi can’t do much more than bounce and grind his hips down, down, down. He throws his head back against Daichi’s shoulder and lets himself moan shamelessly, arching and putting on a truly brazen show as he takes Daichi’s cock.

It feels good, it feels great, it feels _filthy_ , and only the anticipation for what’s to come is helping Koushi delay his own orgasm. Daichi’s hips start to move under him, pressing up when Koushi comes down for more. Every time Daichi thrusts up, his cock hits all those aching places inside Koushi, sending sparks across his vision. His hands drag up and down Koushi’s chest, rolling his nipples and caressing the smooth skin of his stomach and sides. 

“Daichi,” Koushi says, breathless, “are you going to come?”

Daichi whines into his shoulder, catching skin between his teeth. The sharp shock of it goes straight to Koushi’s core, but it’s not _quite_ enough.

“Do it. Give it to me.” Koushi tries to keep his voice calm and even, but he’s never felt more frantic, desperate to convince Daichi to give him what he wants so badly. He knows he’s blabbering, but his mouth is on autopilot; he can feel the skin at the base of Daichi’s cock getting hotter with every encouraging word. He grabs one of Daichi’s wandering hands and presses it tight against his abdomen.

“Knot me, Daichi, please, _please_ \- knot me, get me pregnant-”

“ _Fuck_ , Koushi,” Daichi says helplessly, and Koushi can feel the moment he gives in, knot swelling as he comes. Daichi doesn’t usually knot him outside of his heats, and if he does, it’s only after Koushi comes first and his body is pliant and relaxed. The sensation is new and not entirely painless; Daichi’s knot feels huge inside him. Koushi winces slightly, glad for a moment that Daichi can’t see his face as he wills himself to relax.

Daichi is still holding him tight to his chest as he shudders through his prolonged orgasm, moaning and sucking fresh bruises along Koushi’s shoulders. Daichi’s mouth moves over the claiming mark, and it feels so good that Koushi momentarily forgets his discomfort and moves his hips on instinct. Koushi cries out as the motion pushes Daichi right up inside where he needs him. _That’s it_ , he thinks. Gasping, he circles his hips again and again, relishing the drag of Daichi’s cock against every sweet spot deep within him. 

Daichi seems to come back online in response to Koushi’s frenzied cries; the hand that was pressed to Koushi’s abdomen starts to slide down until it’s curled around the base of his cock.

“Can I touch you now?” Daichi asks, voice like warm honey in Koushi’s ear.

“ _Daichi_ ,” Koushi whines, and Daichi needs no further invitation. He strokes Koushi as he pushes up against him, and Koushi is powerless against it. He closes his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure, jolting as he comes in sticky stripes over Daichi’s fist. They both moan as he clenches down on Daichi’s knot, body wringing itself dry as he continues to spasm around it. The knot seems to drag his orgasm out impossibly long; every shift in their bodies presses it against a different spot, and Koushi’s cock twitches each time. He’s lost in a haze of sensation, over sensitive but full and strangely gratified.

Daichi gently eases Koushi into a lounging position against his chest as he leans against the headboard. He strokes his hands down over Koushi’s body until Koushi is shivering, body tingling pleasantly all over. Koushi hums his appreciation and nuzzles into Daichi’s neck; his scent is calm once again, all fresh pine and winter sunlight.

“Thanks for that,” he says simply, smiling when he feels the rumble of a laugh in Daichi’s chest.

“Anytime,” Daichi replies, kissing the top of Koushi’s head.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Koushi promises. He settles against Daichi’s chest again, heart full with thoughts of whatever the future holds for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yiffy ki yay!!! I'm on twitter [@wingspike](http://www.twitter.com/wingspike) :}


End file.
